Simon's Reality
by Lola Fullbuster
Summary: Simon gets taken to another reality by his alter ego, Simone,, because he feels that he is not loved enough by his family for who he really is. Will Simon ever learn to be himself and know that he is loved for who he is? Or will he still doubt his self-worth? And will Simon ever get back to his own reality? Rated T for some cussing and mild action.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS I JUST OWN MY OC'S AND THE IDEA.**

_Hi, guys! Thanks for reading my story! I know, I shouldn't be starting ANOTHER story when I haven't even finished my others, but, I'm going to be updating more frequently (hopefully), so there shouldn't be any problems with updating! Yay! Anyway, reviews are appreciated and don't forget to check out my other stories!_

_Enjoy the story!_

Chapter One: Simone's Reappearance

Ever since the island where Simon had temporarily become his alter ego, Simone, everyone in his family had been talking about him. They all seemed to love Simone, sometimes it seemed that they loved him even more than they loved Simon. Even Jeanette seemed to like Simone just a little bit better than Simon. Simon had really started struggling with himself, with his identity, with who he was. Did he really want to be some smart, wimpy nerd, who couldn't even talk to Jeanette without getting noticeably nervous. He can't do anything for Pete's Sake!

And Simon Seville had a secret. Simone, his alter ego, had taken a tangible form, outside of Simon. He appeared a month after the whole island incident, two weeks after the Seville family came back from vacation. Simon forced Simone to keep his presence a secret, because he felt threatened by Simone. Who wouldn't feel threatened by someone who's better than you at everything? Simone was presently hiding underneath Simon's bed, sleeping. Simon was home alone and he was on his bed, reading a book.

Simone woke up and was bored, so he climbed up to see what Simon was doing. "Go away, Simone. I'm reading." Simon said, without even looking at the chipmunk.

"There is no adventure in zis house." Simone complained in his French accent. "There is nothing to do! What is zee point in hiding, if you cannot do anything?"

"Believe me, Simone, everyone would be majorly freaked out if they saw you." Simon stated as he closed his book, knowing that this conversation was going to take quite a while. He was very annoyed at Simone. The chipmunk just bugged him. He was basically a French version of Alvin, which made Simon's skin crawl.

"_Porque_? What is their problem? Do they not like me?" Simone asked. He seemed genuinely concerned about not being liked. Boy, was he egotistical.

"No, they like you, Simone. That's the whole problem. They like you better than me!" Simon yelled. He flinched. He didn't mean for it come out like that. But Simone seemed unfazed.

"No, you know zat is not true. You need to see, Simon. See what they really think of me." Simone said, making Simon very confused.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Simon asked. His room slowly began to fade away. "Simone! Simone! What's going on?" Simon yelled, as the world around him became nothing but darkness.

"You'll see, soon enough, my friend." Simone's voice was the last thing that Simon heard before falling unconscious.

Next Estimated Update: April 6, 2015

Decide in your heart of hearts what really excites and challenges you, and start moving your life in that direction. Every decision you make, from what you eat to what you do with your time tonight, turns you into who you are tomorrow, and the day after that. Look at who you want to be, and start sculpting yourself into that person. You may not get exactly where you thought you'd be, but you will be doing things that suit you in a profession you believe in. Don't let life randomly kick you into the adult you don't want to become.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS I JUST OWN MY OC'S AND THE IDEA.**

_Hi, guys! Here's chapter two! Sorry it took so long! _

_My Replies to reviews: Thanks for your support, guys! Glad you're eager to read more! Sorry I kept you waiting!_

_Enjoy the story!_

Chapter Two: The New and Different World

Simon opened his eyes to see the blinding light of the sun in the perfect blue sky. _What the heck happened to my bedroom?_ Simon thought to himself as he brought a paw up to his face to shield the light of the sun. He looked up to see his house a few feet away. _Did Simone knock me out and bring me outside? Oh, I'm going to make him pay, that dirty little. . ._

Simon's thoughts were interrupted by a rock that barely missed his head. He turned around to see Simone standing ten feet away from him. "What the hell, Simone!" was all Simon was able to say, which pretty much covered everything that he was feeling right then.

Simone simply covered Simon's mouth with his paw and dragged him away from the house and into a chipmunk sized body bag. Simon screamed into Simone's mouth, trying desperately to get away.

Simone dragged Simon into an alley. "Simon, I am doing zis for your own good. I need to change your look so you don't look like me. Ok?" Simone told Simon. Simon simply nodded in fright.

Simone pulled out some blond hair dye and green colored contacts that matched Simon's prescription perfectly. He gave him a black t-shirt and a grey hoodie. He spiked his hair and dyed it blond. He handed Simon a mirror. Simon looked at his new reflection in shock.

"What the hell, Simone! I look like some goth punk!" Simon screamed as he looked at his alter ego in rage. Simone simply chuckled to himself and ran away to his house. Simon screamed and attempted to chase him. "You're NOT getting away with this!"

Simon gave up chasing him, and clasped his pained side with his paws and limped slowly to the Seville residence. He slowly sat down behind the trash cans. He buried his face in his hands. _What am I going to do?_ He thought. He checked his watch. It was about seven at night. _They were probably eating dinner right now. Oh, how I miss home! Why did Simone do this to me?_

He then noticed a shadow coming out of the house. He squinted. It was hard to get used to those new contacts. It looked like it was Alvin. But it didn't look anything like Alvin! Instead of his signature red sweatshirt and cap, he wore a white collared shirt and red tie. He looked like he was going somewhere important.

"Hey, Alvin!" I called without thinking. "Where are you going dressed like that?" I asked him. He must be going on a date. After all, he is a ladies man.

Alvin turned around to face me. He looked surprised. "Huh? How do you know my name?" He asked me. I mentally face-palmed myself. He doesn't recognize me. Of course he doesn't recognize me.

"Uh, you're in a famous chipmunk band. Of course I know your name." I said quickly, trying not to stutter. I always stutter when I lie. "Um, you still haven't answered my question." I crossed my arms.

"Oh, right, I have not answered your question. I always dress like this. I was about to go to a friend's house to work on a science project." Alvin said, looking at me quizzically, like I had grown a second tail or something. Like I was the one acting weird. Alvin was working on a science project? And dressing up? Something weird was definitely going on here.

"You do? And you're actually working on a science project?" I asked him. I wondered just how different this reality _was_ from my reality. This is so strange.

"Well, yes. I want to get good grades. It is my only chance to be able to go to a good college and make a living for myself." Alvin said casually as he straightened his tie and picked up a briefcase that I hadn't noticed he had before. I followed him down the road, even though it was getting dark outside. It smelled really musty, too. Like it was going to rain.

"Hold it! I thought you didn't care about that kind of stuff!" I shouted as I struggled to keep up with his fast pace. Alvin looked at me like I had grown a second head.

"What are you talking about? I care very deeply about my studies. Are you new in town?" Alvin asked me. I nodded. Technically, I was new in town.

"Yes, I'm new here. I love science, too. Is ok if I work with you?" I asked hopefully. Maybe I get some information on this Alvin.

"Yes, you may, my friend. You just do not seem like the type of person that would enjoy science. But, you know what they say. Never judge a book my its cover." Alvin chuckled. "A very fine rule of life, if you asked my opinion."

"Yeah, it is. Let's go work on that project!" I said enthusiastically. This night was going to get very weird very fast. But I didn't know that then. Just the joys of scientific discovery.

* * *

"Ted, do you have the candy?" A familiar voice asked a certain black clad chipmunk. He knew that voice well. It was the voice of his brother. They did business with some rough boys that live in the city. His brother says it was their only source of income, the only way to get to France and live a better life. But the black clad chipmunk knew that it was wrongs to sell drugs. He knew he was leading a bad life. He wanted out. But he was too much of a coward to say anything. So, instead, he simply gulped and nodded.

"Yes," The black clad chipmunk growled hoarsely. "I have the candy." The 'candy' was the code name for the drugs they were selling.

"Good. _Merci_." His brother said as he disappeared into the alley. The black clad chipmunk sighed in relief. That couldn't have gone better. He had the easy job, really. All he had to do was use his size to lift the drugs. Then, he had to get it to his brother. Simple. Now, his brother had the hard job. He had to get it all the way to the city to the bad boys. Without being caught and without being beat up by them. Now that was the real challenge. He secretly admired his brother for being able to do that.

But right now, he was just thankful for not being caught. He was thankful, however, until he heard heavy footsteps approaching him.

* * *

Next Estimated Update: April 17, 2015

Decide in your heart of hearts what really excites and challenges you, and start moving your life in that direction. Every decision you make, from what you eat to what you do with your time tonight, turns you into who you are tomorrow, and the day after that. Look at who you want to be, and start sculpting yourself into that person. You may not get exactly where you thought you'd be, but you will be doing things that suit you in a profession you believe in. Don't let life randomly kick you into the adult you don't want to become.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, I'm back guys! Here's the story.

* * *

Chapter Three: The Mystery

Simon's Point of View

I walked up to a familiar house. I couldn't place where I've seen it before, all I know is that I've seen it before. Maybe I saw it on my way home from school, I just don't know. The door was neon green, which I found interesting.

"Why is the door green?" I asked Alvin. As a scientist, I am curious about anything that seems out of the ordinary. But I don't want to be a scientific nerd. I want to be like Simone. He's the cool version of me.

"The door is green, because we believe that green is the color of science." Alvin said matter-of-factly. He did some complicated knock on the door. I don't even know why I'm here if I don't want to be a nerd anymore. Maybe because I want to help Alvin. Yeah, that must be it.

"Who is 'we'?" I asked him. With all these questions, I will never be like Simone. Boy, I need to stop asking questions.

"That would be our secret science club. If you would like to join us, let me know. We do a great initiation ceremony." Alvin replied as a door was opened by none other than Carter, Alvin's best friend. Carter was on the football team. Carter was one of the last people I would expect to be in a science club. But, so was Alvin. Boy, this reality was really messed up.

"Who is your friend, Brother Alvin?" Carter asked, gesturing to me.

"Oh, this is. . .what is your name?'' Alvin asked me.

I smiled as best I could, since I was nervous. "Oh, I'm. . ." I couldn't tell them my name was Simon. No, that was too close to Simone. I quickly made up an alias before they could get suspicious. "Jake. My name is Jake."

No one seemed bothered by my long pause, to my relief. I was never very good at lying. Carter just smiled. "Cool name. Come in, the meeting is about to start." Carter said as we walked into his house.

"Your house is nice. I like the wallpaper. It's very unique." I said. The living room had a very realistic painting of a lightning storm as its wallpaper. I was in for a very big surprise for when we went downstairs to where the meeting was.

"Thanks, Jake. My family is really into art. But, I'm more of a science guy, to be honest." Carter replied with a shy smile. He seemed really different from the Carter in my reality, but I meant that in a good way. He seemed a lot nicer and a whole lot more open. I smiled back.

We arrived in the meeting room in the basement. The place was huge! It was litered with different parts of machines and blueprints and basically any inventing gear imaginable. The periodic table was the room's wallpaper.

"Welcome to our science club, Jake." Carter said with a grin as he watched me take in the room. It was more like a workshop. Yes, that was a better word for it.

"This place is awesome." I breathed, using Alvin's signature catchphrase with awe. Carter chuckled, apparently happy with my reaction.

" That's what they all say. You ready to be introduced to the group?" Carter asked me. I already liked this Carter and I just met him. If only the Carter in my reality would be more like this.

I just nodded, still taking in the room's beauty. "Guys, this is Jake. And he's going to be joing our group." Carter announced. Everyone looked up from what they were doing to look at me.

A red head girl with blue square glasses and braces looked at me and gave a quirky smile. "Hi, Jake. I'm Sandra, but you can just call me Sandy." I smiled at her and gave an awkward wave. I was never good at social interactions. I think I recognized her from somewhere.

A brown haired boy with freckles and blue circle glasses spoke next. The glasses made his hazel eyes look huge. He cleared his throat before speaking. "M-my name is K-kevin." He stammered almost inaudibly. His face was a bright red and he bit his nails nervously. I didn't recognize him. I smiled reassuringly.

"I'm Caleb and that's my twin sister, Kayla." A black haired boy said. His skin was really pale, almost like a vampire's skin. His eyes were a dark brown, but shown bright with intelligence and passion. He waz built like a football player.

His sister, Kayla, on the other hand, didn't look anything like Caleb. She had dirty blond hair and green eyez that seemed to stare intp your soul. She seemed afraid tp speak, so she just nodded politely. But she would not stop staring at me.

"She doesn't talk much. It's a really big deal when she does talk, so don't worry about it." Caleb said as if he could read my mind. Or maybe it was a warning he gave to everyone. I wasn't sure.

"Well, don't just stand there! Get to work!" Alvin shoutex. Then, he looked really sheepish, like he shouldn't have done that. Carter lifted him onto to the table.

"It's ok, Alvin. We all get mad sometimes." Carter said reassuringly. He smiled at me. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"Oh, yes, please. I'll come with you." I said enthusiastically as I followed Carter up the stairs.

He smiled at me as I scampered up the stairs, occasionally tripping over my own paws. He chuckled as I stumbled for the fiftieth time.

"It's ok, buddy. I'm clumsy, too." Carter told me.

"I'm just trying to get used to these new contacts." I explained, feeling kind of embarrassed that I waz that clumsy. But somehow I felt reassured from Carter's comforting voice.

" That's ok, man. You should really take them out for a few hours. To let your eyes adjust." Carter told me as he opened his fridge.

"Coke, lemonade, milk, water or Apple juice?" Carter asked me.

"Uh, milk, please." I said and smiled as Carter filled up a cup for me. But I was looking at a piece of paper that was folded up on the floor. I picked it up cautiously. "Carter, what is this?"

"I honestly don't know." Carter said, my milk forgotten. He read the note aloud.

"Be careful what you do, chipmunk. Because I'm watching you. Be prepared for your next instruction. But for now, go search for the most precious gem, my pirate buddy. -Simone." Carter read. If that was supposed to be a riddle, it was an easy one. I had to find Jeanette.

Next Estimated Update: April 17, 2015

Decide in your heart of hearts what really excites and challenges you, and start moving your life in that direction. Every decision you make, from what you eat to what you do with your time tonight, turns you into who you are tomorrow, and the day after that. Look at who you want to be, and start sculpting yourself into that person. You may not get exactly where you thought you'd be, but you will be doing things that suit you in a profession you believe in. Don't let life randomly kick you into the adult you don't want to become.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys. I'm back again. Sorry it's been so long. I've been super busy with school and stuff, but I'll update soon! It's been a long day, but here's the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Four: Surprises

Simon's point of view

Carter looked at me curiously, with his right eyebrow arched up ever so slightly. "Dude, what's going on? Who would've wrote that? Do you know the answer?"

"Yes, I know the answer. I'm supposed to find someone by the name the name of Jeanette Miller. Do you know where she is?" I asked him. Carter looked at me with pure shock and fear

"No, no, no, no! You do NOT want to talk to Jeanette! Do you have any idea what she's like?" He sounded afraid of her. I gulped. How different was she? Because Jeanette was not someone to be feared. Not at all. I was getting worried.

"But, Jeanette and I are friends." I whispered, shrinking back in fear. I didn't even believe the words I just spoke. What if Jeanette hates me in this reality? What if Jeanette doesn't like me in my reality either?

"Well, maybe you were friends with her, before the accident. But, be careful, Jake. She's dangerous. Very dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt." Carter told me, his voice calmer and more relaxed. But the fear was still there. I still had one more question before I could go find her.

"What accident?" I asked fearfully. Jeanette hasn't been in any accident in my reality. This was just getting weirder and weirder.

"I would say, just have her tell you. But you should really know before seeing her. The best person to tell you would be her sister, Brittany. Follow me." Carter told me, gesturing for me to follow.

I followed Carter to his car and got in the passenger seat. "Shouldn't we tell the group where we're going?" I asked him.

"Yes, I just texted Alvin to assume leadership until we come back. He doesn't ask a lot of questions. But no doubt Sandy will want to know exactly what happened." He chuckled for some odd reason. "She's a total snoop." He said as he backed the car ourt of the driveway.

We went up to Brittany's house and Carter knocked on the door. I felt weird knocking on my own door, but this house was not mine in this reality. It belonged to Simone.

Brittany answered the door and snapped me out of my thoughts. "Hello, is there anything I can do for you?" Brittany asked politely. Politely? Wait, when was Brittany polite?

"Oh, yes, my friend here wants to know about the accident. He used to be a friend of Jeanette and he deserves to know. I hope it isn't any trouble." Carter said. Brittany glanced at me and nodded sadly.

"Of course, I can tell him. I don't remember him, but I guess it doesn't matter. I don't remember much of anything anymore." She motioned for us to come into the living room. The three of us sat down on the old worn out green couch.

"I'm Jake." I said, breaking the awkward silence. "So, you're going to tell me about the accident?" I played with my paws awkwardly, waiting for a reply. Brittany was acting way more quiet than normal. I was getting worried.

"I might as well start at the beginning. Listen well, Jake. I'm only telling it once." She said almost inaudiblely. I listened very closely. I was literally on the edge of my seat. Knowing this might help me get out of this reality.

_"Me and my sisters had just arrived in LA, looking for the Chipmunks. Jeanette was quiet and shy and nerdy back then. Very lovable and innocent. She was my favorite out of my sisters. But then, we met a man named Dave Seville. He was talking to some weird guy outside of Jett Records. Dave noticed us and came over to talk to us. We introduced ourselves and told us who we were looking for. Dave was the father of the Chipmunks, so he took us to his house with some reluctance. He said his boys were a hassle, but if we really wanted to meet them, we could. That's where we met Simone, Alvin and Ted. Alvin was nice enough, but he was a little too nerdy for taste. Although he really was a sweetheart. He reminded me much of Jeanette, but when he looked up at his brother, the look in his eyes were pure fear. Alvin was afraid of Simone. At first, I didn't understand why. Now, I do. Simone took a liking to Jeanette and acted like a total romantic around her. But around everyone else, he was a freaking French bad boy that sold drugs. Jeanette didn't know this at the time, or care when she found out. Love is blind, as they say. Ted, was Simone's sidekick. He was almost as mean and did Simone's dirty work in exchange for his popularity and friendship. I wouldn't call it friendship though. Not at all. But my sister, Eleanor, liked him for some reason. Probably because he was cute. He kept blowing Eleanor off though. It wasn't right. Anyway, one day, Jeanette got hit by a car. The doctor's said it wasn't fatal, but there was a high chance she would get amnesia. It was true; when Jeanette woke up, she had no memory whatsoever. But she was still the same nerdy, shy, clumsy, sweet, innocent Jeanette that we all knew and loved. Simone asked to see her alone. She came out a completely different person. To this day, I still have no idea what happened."_

Brittany finished her story. My jaw dropped open. I had a pretty good guess on what had happened to Jeanette. "I may know what had happened to her." I said softly. Carter and Brittany both looked at me like I had gone crazy.

"Jake, we're pretty sure that Simone just took the fact that Jeanette couldn't remember anything to his advantage and completely changed her. To the girl that he wanted her to be. But, I love an inquisitive mind. What do you think?" Carter said. What Carter said had made perfect sense, except for one small problem. No one can get an entire personality make over just because one person talked to them when they had amnesia. No, he had to have access to the spider venom from the island. I had to figure out what that spider venom truly did. It had to be more than I had originally thought.

"I think I may to get more information on my theory before I tell you." I said as I slipped out of the door. I came face-to-face with a chipmunk that bore a slight resemblance to Theodore. But other than that, he looked nothing like him. He had the same green eyes and he was shorter than me and had the same hair color. But that's where the resemblance stopped. He had spiked his hair up like a rock star and had black eyeliner surrounding his eyes. He was lean and muscular and wore a black hoodie and was holding a cigarette in his paws.

"Whadda want, punk? And make it snappy, I don't got all Goddamn day." He told me. His voice was nothing like Theodore's. It was rough and grouchy and he didn't seem to care at all about anyone, and for all I know, he didn't. I gulped.

"Oh I was just looking for Jeanette. Is she here?" I asked, my voice coming out a lot more scared than I had intended.

"You wouldn't know." scoffed the chipmunk. "She ain't never fucking here. She's always with my fucking brother. Try the school's parking lot or behind the bleachers." He said, smoking his cigarette. I coughed as the smoke blew into my face.

"Thanks for the help." I said as sincerely as I could, hoping he wouldn't get mad at me. "My name is Jake, by the way." He offered a friendly smile. His eyes lighted up by the small gesture, but his expression remained in a scowl.

"Sure, yeah. Whatever. They call me Seville. Ted Seville." Then, my brother from this reality waltzed away, cigarette in paw. I can't believe Theodore turned out like that. I was in for an even bigger surprise when I met Jeanette.

* * *

**I'm ending it here! Hehe! Let me know what you all think in the reviews! **


End file.
